snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snafu Comics Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with this wiki's practices. For rules on what kind of articles are allowed, please see Snafu Comics Wiki:Rules. Article titles The article title must be the subject's official name, e.g., "Grim Jr." instead of "Main Character." The article title should be official but also concise. For example, even though "Dr. John Brisbaine" is the character's full name, her article should be titled "Dr. Brisbaine" because it is the most commonly-used, accurate version of his name. When an official name is not available, one that fits the subject's description should be used, e.g., "The Lava Monster". Article titles must also be written in singular instead of plural, e.g., "Devil" instead of "Devils" - exceptions are only when the article is about a list e.g., "List of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Characters." General article guide * Always include at least a sentence about the subject when starting an article. * The first sentence should give a brief definition of the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. * When writing the article content, titles of films, novels, (cartoon) series or any other fiction works has to be written Italic. The same goes for song titles. * The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except when they are part of an official title. * Please write in third person: use "the reader" instead of "you." * Linking is usually limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, not counting links inside infoboxes. This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Adding multiple links for the same term might be acceptable in very long articles, where linked instances of the term are very far apart. What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For characters Main Page Each character gets an article, as long as they are important enough. What is important enough? When one of the following three criteria are made: * Main characters, the characters around which the story or large parts of the plot revolves, * Minor characters that have played a significant role in the plot of their story, * Minor characters '''that have made recurring appearances in the story, Cameo appearances or minor characters who have little bearing on the story, get a summary on the designated character list. Each page of a character should have the following sections: * The '''Tab Template, which linked the character page, with the gallery page and the quote page. Add at the top of the page, * The Icon Template, which inform the reader about the fact has been a featured article on wiki, whether or not the page is protected, the comic, character symbol, the gender, species, role, plane of existence, location, origin, * A quote, nothing introduce a character like a good quote by the character itself, * The Infobox with relevant information about the character (see Template:Character for instructions), * Plot (Name comic), it tells the story on the characters as also fleshout their role in the story, * Appearance and Personality sections to further describe their characteristics, * Origin (Not for original characters), a brief history of their role in their original show, * Optionally, a Trivia section, describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting, * Optionally, an External links section relevant to the character including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. At the bottom of the page, place the navigation template related to the character. Add " ". Also categorize the article accordingly. Gallery Each character that has a main page, has a gallery page. The Gallery Page is seperated in smaller image galleries: * Promotional art: Art made by Bleedman either to promote the comics, as commission or just for made for plain fun, * Appearances: Certain characters alter their appearances throught the series, either by taken on new forms or to lesser extents, by dressing differently, * Powers, Abilities & Weapons: What better way to demonstrate what abilities a character has, than to show them using in the comics, * Fan Art '(Optional): Some of Bleedman's fans on DeviantArt are quite impressive artists themselves, enough to be noticed by the big man himself. For those we are willing to make an exception and feature their art in this format, * '''Other Media '(Optional): Some of Bleedman's work have made it to merchandise, * 'Sprites '(Optional): Some characters are featured in free-to-play game: Battle in Megaville, * '''Origin (Not for original characters): When a character has appeared in other media: films, comics, TV shows, cartoon shows, one picture should be provided about how the character looked in the original show, more if the character had several forms, which are featured in the comics. Quotes Each character that has a main page, has a quote page. The Quote Page is meant for particular memorable The Quote Page is seperated in smaller sections, based on the arc where the quote was said. For Objects Each object gets an article, as long as it role in the series is significant enough or have been featured in several chapters of the story. Cameo objects or objects who only have been featured in one panel without an important bearing on the story, get a summary on the designated object list. * The Infobox with relevant information about the character (see Template:Character for instructions), * Plot (Name comic), it tells the story on the characters as also fleshout their role in the story, * Appearance section to further describe their characteristics, * Function '''(optional) section to further describe their characteristics, * '''Origin (Not for original objects), a brief history of their role in their original show, * Optionally, a Trivia section, describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting, * If there are any, one is to put pictures of said place in the Gallery section (no seperate page). * Optionally, an External links section relevant to the objects including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. For locations Each major location gets an article. Depending on the information, sublocations may be given their own page or assimilated onto the main location page. Examples of the latter include the Realms of Underworld. A location article should include: * The Icon Template, which inform the reader about the fact has been a featured article on wiki, whether or not the page is protected, the comic, location symbol, plane of existence, sub-location (for example: Location is earth, sub location is Megaville), origin, * The Description '''section (only when one is available in the comics): describing the Underworld for example. * The '''Story section, detailing where the location was featured and what effect it had on the plot, * The Appearance '''section, a description of how the place is, where to find it and if given details about its inhabitants and features * You may want to put in behind the scenes '''Trivia as well, if possible. * If there are any, one is to put pictures of said place in the Gallery section (no seperate page). * Optionally, an External links section relevant to the location including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. At the bottom of the page, place the navigation template related to the character. Add " ". Also categorize the article accordingly. For Comics Main Page Each comic gets an article. A comics article should include: * The Description '''section (requires no Heading title), describing the history, the themes and the source material of the comics * The '''Plot section, a synopsis of several series of a comic and the several chapters (Each series, as well the chapters are seperated with tags.); * The Gallery '''section, a link is provided to a seperate page which contain all the released comic book pages, per chapter and series (Comic/Pages). Cover art, is placed in this gallery section * You may want to put in behind the scenes '''Trivia as well, if possible. * Optionally, an External links section relevant to the location including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. Comic/Pages The Comic/Pages collects all the comics page per chapter, with the using tags (template: tag:tabber) Capital letters Capitalization of article titles and section headers should include the first letter of the first word being a capital letter, but it should otherwise follow the normal English rules of capitalization. For example, a section title should be "External links" instead of "External Links." Spelling A good spelling is of the essence, proofread and spellcheck after any edit on the official pages. Regional spelling (US english VS UK english) is a non-issue, both ways of spelling are correct, althought some consistency is desirable. Point of view On most Wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). More on this can be found on the Neutral Point of Viewpage. Images It is recommended to upload images as a .png file as that is preferable to the standard .jpg in that it keeps the quality of an image at the highest possibility. Also, don't use the name: image.png or jpg as this has caused problems in the past. References See Reference Guide for information on how to make references on article